Uh Thanks
by Slightly Obsessed
Summary: COMPLETE STORY! Yet another version of how Lizzie and Gordo might get together. Let the story speak for itself.


_I promise this story is written in complete English sentences with correctly spelled words (unless I missed a typo.) _

_-_

-

David Gordon sat back in the restaurant booth, stretching his arms along the top of his seat. A big, silly grin sat on his face, which Lizzie could plainly see. Below the table he was getting hard, which she could not see.

Lizzie giggled. "Gordo," she whispered, leaning forward. "Are you drunk?"

"No, no!" he exclaimed. "I'm just feeling good. Really good. You and me, out on a date again, after all this time. Whoodda thunk it?"

"I know," Lizzie said. "I'm having such a good time."

"Are you really?" Gordo said, still grinning, his head spinning a little. "Did you miss me, Lizzie?"

"Oh, Gordo! I've missed you so much."

The sound of her voice and the sight of her breasts in that pretty pink little tee shirt activated further pulsations beneath the table.

"I can't believe you actually ordered beer in a restaurant!" Lizzie said, downing the last of it from the glass they'd been sharing and refilling for close to an hour.

"Yeah, well, it helps to have friends in Computer Graphics," Gordo said, playing with his fake ID on the table.

"If I decided to come to school here," Lizzie said, "could you have your friends make me one of those ID's too?"

"Lizzie, if you come to school here, I will personally make sure that you get anything your little heart desires."

_As long as it's me,_ he thought.

Lizzie smiled at him. "Can we have another?" she asked, holding up the glass.

"I think that's enough, don't you?" Gordo said. "Personally, I need to be able to drive you back to your hotel room. But before that, I want you reasonably sober when I give you your birthday present."

Lizzie brightened, forgetting the beer. "A birthday present? For me? What is it?"

"A surprise," Gordo smiled, thinking, a_ surprise I've been planning for a long, long time._

"When do I get it?" Lizzie asked.

"Now," Gordo said. "Come on, let's get out of here."

-

Lizzie, Miranda and two friends had driven to UCLA to check out the campus. Their senior year of high school was almost over and they were trying to decide between several universities at which they had been accepted. So this was a business trip, yet also a lot of fun.

Tonight Miranda and the two friends were at a party, no doubt having a great time. Lizzie decided this would be an excellent opportunity to catch up with her old friend (and sometimes boyfriend) Gordo, so she called him up and said, "Hi, Gordo. It's Lizzie. I'm on campus and I want to see you. Would you go out with me?"

_Would he go out with her? Would he go out with her?_ When Gordo's excellent academic record allowed early admission to UCLA and he entered college as a freshman while all his friends returned to high school as seniors, the only thing he truly regretted was having to leave Lizzie behind. Even though she was no longer his girlfriend, and now not even in his life on a daily basis, they continued to e-mail each other and talked by phone now and then.

And lately, more and more, Gordo found himself fantasizing about Lizzie, the kind of fantasies he only dared indulge when his dorm-mate was out of town for the weekend, thus assuring the privacy required to bring these fantasies to their natural and inevitable conclusion. After the release of so much sexual tension, he would sleep like a baby, dreaming of Lizzie, then wake in the morning with another raging hard-on. The cycle would start all over again. Sometimes it was well past noon before he actually made it out of his room.

So yes, he would go out with her. And then he would tell her he had a birthday present for her, because he knew she could not resist birthday presents. And he would drive her back to his dorm room, saying the present was there.

Which it was. In a sense.

-

That was where they found themselves now. Lizzie walked into the small, simple room, marveling, "This is so cool! We saw some of the girls' dorms earlier, but this is much nicer. This is bigger, I think."

Gordo knew that all the dorm rooms were the same size, but his room appeared larger at the moment because it was spotlessly clean and organized. Earlier today, when he first thought about bringing Lizzie here, he decided to clean the place up, hoping she would be impressed. Clearly she was.

"So where's my present?" she said suddenly.

Gordo grinned. "First, sit down on the bed," he instructed. "Now close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Lizzie did everything she was told, waiting expectantly for her present. For a moment, while she sat there with her eyes closed, hands extended, trusting him, expecting nothing but the best from him, Gordo could only gaze at her, his heart filling up with love. He sat down beside her and took her hands in his, kissing each palm.

She giggled. "Gordo! What are you doing?"

"Preparing you…to receive your present."

Next, he put his hands on her shoulders and gently turned her body to face his. He closed his eyes too, feeling his heart beating, and wondering if she could sense it as well. It had been so long since he had kissed her, but she still tasted just as good, even sweeter.

"Gordo…" she said uncertainly.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "It's good. It's all good."

"I…I don't know if this is actually so good, Gordo. I thought I told you I have a boyfriend."

"You also told me you doubt it's going to last very long."

"I never said that!"

"You didn't have to," Gordo said. "I could see it in your eyes, I could hear it in your voice. Don't forget, Lizzie, we've been friends forever. I know you so well, maybe better than you know yourself. For instance, I can tell that right now, even though you're saying this is not such a good idea," and here he kissed her neck, "secretly you're thinking…you're remembering…and you're realizing that I've always been the one for you…"

Lizzie stared at the ceiling, recognizing the truth in what he said, yet still afraid to admit it to herself.

"Gordo…" she said.

He continued kissing her neck, working his way up to her face, her cheeks, her eyes…

Lizzie was shaking now as she repeated, "Gordo…"

He hushed her as his lips came to hers. This was what she was most afraid of, because the way she remembered his kisses, once he got his tongue into her mouth, all her resolve would melt away. Years ago when they had been dating, she had succumbed to his kisses many times, but due to a lack of opportunity, they never really got much past feeling each other up. There was always a teacher coming around the corner, a parent in the next room, or a phone ringing. But what would stop them now?

"Your roommate?" Lizzie questioned when her mouth came free.

"Away for the weekend," Gordo said softly, running his hands through her beautiful hair. "The door is locked. Nobody is going to bother us."

The reality of this scared her, yet also excited her. She put her hands in his hair, his beautiful hair, kissing him now as fervently as he was kissing her. The effects of the beer had completely worn off by this time. This was all her, responding to his gentle but insistent touch.

Gordo could hardly believe how cooperative she was being. Years ago when they'd been dating, she had been such a tease, always promising, yet never delivering. But now she was letting him slip his hands under her little pink tee, where they quickly squeezed together the hook of her bra strap, setting her free. His hands traveled around her body to graze her nipples and cup her breasts, causing him to moan with unbearable pleasure.

"Oh, Lizzie…"

"Gordo…no…"

"What do you mean…no?" he asked, pushing her down on the bed. "Lizzie, I know you want this, I can feel you want this. Your nipples wouldn't be this hard if you didn't want this as bad as I do."

She stared at him, hovering above her. He was beautiful, even moreso now than he had been in high school. He was growing out his curly dark hair and it looked and felt so sexy. His eyes were as blue as ever, searching her face. He opened his perfect lips and planted another perfect kiss directly on her mouth, pressing her into the bed as his hands continued to squeeze her breasts.

He could feel her chest rising and falling as her breathing grew more rapid. Soon she was struggling, trying to pull away. She turned her head to the side and caught her breath, saying firmly, "David Gordon, you have to stop."

"But why?" he asked in exasperation.

"Because I say so."

"But why do you say so?"

"Because…because I just do, all right? I don't know why exactly, but I do. I'm not ready for this."

"But you are ready," Gordo insisted from on top of her. "And if you would give me two more minutes, three tops, I know I could change your _no_ into a _yes_. I know I could get you past the hump that keeps you in 'no' when you really mean 'yes.'"

Lizzie knew this too, though in her estimation it would be only one minute, maybe two, never mind three. She didn't know exactly what she was afraid of, though the thought passed through her mind that if she ever let David Gordon that far into her body, if she ever let him bring her to orgasm, she would surely fall hopelessly in love with him with no hope of return or reprieve. She didn't know which she was more afraid of---sex or love---but both were waiting just around the corner, unless she acted quickly.

She caught her breath, brought her hands up against his chest, and said, "Wait a minute. Wait a minute."

Gordo looked at her and asked, "What are we waiting for?"

Lizzie stared at him, hoping to weaken him from the inside out, then gathered all her strength and attempted to push and throw his body off of hers.

In the old days it might have worked. Now he was taller and stronger. In that moment Lizzie suddenly realized Gordo was no longer a boy. He was a man. Inch for inch and pound for pound, she was not going to win this battle.

Perceiving that this had become a battle, Gordo sighed as he grabbed her wrists and lifted them over her head. "Oh, Lizzie," he lamented. "I really hoped it wouldn't come to this."

"What are you doing now? Gordo, what's this?"

He had pushed away the pillow and Lizzie felt something cold against her arms.

"This…is your birthday present," Gordo said, and his words threw her off just enough that he was able to snap her right wrist in the waiting handcuff.

Lizzie couldn't see, but she knew what had happened, and suddenly she panicked. She yanked her hand, but apparently the handcuff was attached to something at the head of the bed, making it impossible for her to move.

"Gordo!" she screamed. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He was fully on top of her now as he worked on getting her left wrist into the other handcuff.

"Gordo, you can't do this!" Lizzie screamed as she struggled against him. "You wacko! You sicko! What do you think you're doing?"

"Stop struggling!" Gordo said. "I don't want to hurt you, Lizzie. I don't want to pinch you."

"Aaaargh!" she growled, then she felt the other handcuff snap closed around her left wrist.

Instantly, Gordo jumped off her, struck by a sudden attack of conscience and the absolute unreality of this situation. "Oh my God!" he said, pacing the room. "Oh my God, I can't believe what I'm doing!"

"I can't believe it either!" Lizzie cried desperately. "Gordo, there's still time to turn this around and do the right thing. Let me go and we'll pretend this never happened. We can still be friends. Everything will be like it was before. Gordo…David…_please_…"

He looked at her lying on his bed, her knees pulled up against her body for protection. Maybe he was a wacko. Maybe he was a sicko. But at last he had Lizzie McGuire where he'd always wanted her. He stared at her, imagining what was going to happen next, and as he did, his cock grew to even larger proportions, so much so that he had to unzip and slip out of his jeans.

Lizzie stared at him, noting that he wore boxers, not briefs, and they were black, not white. Most of all she noticed the huge bulge, which sent shivers down her spine.

"You're not going to do this," she said, chilled and shocked, still trying to talk reason to him. "The David Gordon I know would never hurt me. He would never…_rape _me."

"Oh, Lizzie," he said, coming to sit by her side. "It's not going to be like that, I promise. You're right. I would never hurt you. But I do need to help you…to help you get over whatever it is that's been holding you back with me all these years. It's going to be so good between us. Can't you feel it? This is meant to happen. You just need to stop teasing me…and let yourself go…"

Gordo watched Lizzie's chest continue to rise and fall, her breasts breaking free of her unstrapped bra, her nipples hard under her thin tee shirt. His eyes traveled up to her face, where he saw her eyes burning back at him.

Her appeal to reason having failed, she now attempted an emotional argument, saying, "I'm not letting go of anything, Gordo. If you want me, you're going to have to rape me. And I'll hate you the whole time. I swear it. And ever afterwards."

"No, you won't," Gordo said, easily putting his arm over her waist and looking her directly in the eye. "You won't hate me. You're going to thank me. Like that summer before ninth grade, in Italy, on the hotel rooftop, when you unexpectedly reached out and kissed me…and I said---one of my all-time brilliant replies---"Thanks.' And you said, 'You're welcome.'"

He laughed a little, remembering.

"It's going to be like that. You're going to be so blown away, you won't know what else to say but '…Thanks.'"

"I will not," Lizzie shot back. "But if you don't let me go right now, Gordo, I'm going to start screaming so loud---"

He got up suddenly and went to the chest across the room, pulling a roll of duct tape from the top drawer. Holding it up, he looked at her with his famous puppy dog eyes and said, "Lizzie, don't you think it's bad enough I had to tie you up? Please don't make it any worse."

He put the duct tape and a small key on the nightstand next to the bed. Next he lit several candles throughout the room and shut the lights. He fastened a slide lock on the door, and put on a CD. Lizzie didn't recognize the music, but it seemed a cross between Latin Jazz and New Age, with a strong, insistent beat.

_Perfect fucking music,_ she thought.

In fact, everything was perfect, Lizzie realized. Except for being handcuffed. But that was her own fault, wasn't it? Maybe she shouldn't have been so quick to say no. After all, she had dreamed of making love with Gordo so many times. Why was she holding back?

Then as her captor stood at the end of the bed, in one move he pulled his tee shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. Once again, Lizzie was struck by the impression that he was now a man, no longer a boy. Where had all those muscular cuts come from? She remembered him talking about going to the gym. But he had never mentioned anything about the lovely patch of chest hair, tapering down to his belly. He was hot, so hot, and he was coming to the side of the bed, taming her flailing legs with his muscular arms, trapping them between his own legs as he straddled her body on the bed.

They looked at each other for a few moments, their gaze softened by the candlelight. Taking a deep breath, Lizzie picked up the scent of cinnamon from the candles, which further softened her. He knew, he remembered…he was so considerate, he must really love her. How could she have possibly thought about hating him?

And now he touched her, so gently, so lovingly, there was no way she could even begin to imagine ever hating him. His hands went up under her shirt again, stopping at her breasts, picking up where they had left off. Lizzie gasped as he gently squeezed her nipples between his fingers.

"Oh, Gordo…"

He leaned over her and kissed her, his tongue darting in and out of her mouth as he continued squeezing her nipples, causing her body to squirm underneath him. Then he moved his hand to the sides of her head, holding her steady while he fucked her mouth with his tongue. Next he moved his hands up, lightly tickling the soft underside of her extended arms.

Suddenly then he pulled himself off her upper body and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, pulling it upwards and over her head, her unfastened bra coming along for the ride. The shirt and bra ended up in a bunch just below her bound wrists. Gordo made his way back down her arms again, this time kissing and licking, rather than tickling, his mouth making a detour at her forehead…her eyelids…her ears…her neck…her upper chest, before coming to rest on the fleshy part of her breasts, which he squeezed and manipulated with his hands.

He played with her breasts for an unbearably long time, delighting in both the look and feel of them, stopping only long enough to whisper, "Beautiful…" three or four times. In high school she had let him touch, but he had never seem them naked, and certainly never been able to enjoy them so thoroughly with his mouth. He was dizzy sucking her nipples so insistently, going back and forth from one to the other so neither would feel neglected. He wondered which was harder---her nipples, or his cock, which he was rubbing against the outside of her jeans.

Lizzie's head felt cloudy, and she heard herself moaning, knowing no rape would now be possible. "I'm ready," she breathed. "Let me go, Gordo. I'm ready to fuck you now."

What a rush! He almost lost it then and there. But steadying himself, he said, "Not yet, Lizzie. I have one more stop along the way." Her resistance was down, to be sure, but what he had planned next might be more intense than anything she was anticipating and he didn't want her slipping back into "No." So she remained cuffed as he moved down her body, kissing all around her belly button as he unzipped her jeans.

Oh, her belly! So flat and so smooth. He laid his face against it for a moment, lost in the coolness and silkiness of it. Later he would want to sleep with his head on her belly, a most perfect pillow. Now he slid her jeans down her legs and was faced with her panties, small, pink and lacy, barely concealing her pubic hair. He ran his lips along the upper band of her panties, feeling like he was going to pass out. Someone was moaning, but he couldn't tell if it was him or Lizzie, or maybe both of them.

Lizzie was now rhythmically lifting her hips up at him as if to say, "Do something!" Out loud she finally did say, "Talk about teasing, Gordo! Quit torturing me already!"

"What would you like me to do?" he asked.

"Anything! Everything!"

"Fingers? Tongue?" he asked, grinning up at her.

"Everything!" she repeated, then "Thank God!" as she at last felt him pulling down her panties.

For a few moment there was nothing, and Lizzie knew he must simply be looking at her, mesmerized by the sight. Twice when they had been going out in high school he had persuaded her to let him put his hand down her pants but he had only achieved minimal penetration and Lizzie stopped him before she got anywhere near orgasming all over his sticky fingers. Now he was going to right that wrong. His fingers went up, all the way up. As she cried out, her entire body shook, going goose-pimply all at once.

"Aaaah…" she moaned, as he thrust his fingers in and out.

Gordo laughed. "Oh, Lizzie! Where's that rape you were talking about now?" She was so open, so juicy.

"Aaaah…Aaaah…" she continued, closing her eyes and sinking into the enjoyment of the feeling.

Gordo couldn't believe any of this was happening. He also couldn't believe he hadn't ejaculated all over himself yet. He knew he didn't have too much longer, but there was one more thing he had to do. With his free hand he reached up over his working hand and spread the lips of Lizzie's vagina, exposing her clitoris. His tongue went there like a magnet, like a thirsty man to a stream of water.

"Aaaah!" Lizzie cried. "Too much! Too much! Gordo, stop! Slow it down. More gently…gently, baby…gently…"

He softened his attack and soon Lizzie was cooing, and then panting, and then groaning uncontrollably as his hands and his mouth worked together in harmony, orchestrating one incredible full-blown orgasm for Lizzie McGuire.

Gordo heard the sounds she made, he felt her muscles wrapping around his fingers deep inside her body, he saw and then tasted the juices that accompanied her ecstasy. Now she was laughing, now she was crying, saying, "Gordo…Gordo…my sweet…sweet Gordo…"

He jumped up, saying, "Now it's my turn." He pulled off his boxers and went to the nightstand, pulling out a condom from the top drawer. As he ripped open the package, he saw Lizzie looking up at him lovingly. Then she looked at his cock, watching him slide the condom down, down the entire shaft until it was completely covered and ready for action.

Lizzie looked up at him again and said, "Gordo, please uncuff me now. I want to hold you while you fuck me."

He took the little key in his hand and went back to the bed, positioning himself between her legs. "Have you ever done this before, Lizzie?"

"No. Never. Have you?"

"No."

"Yet you seem to know pretty much what you're doing."

"I've had a lot of practice. In my head," Gordo said. "And Lizzie…it's always been you."

"And for me," she said, "it's always been you. Gordo, please uncuff me."

He reached over her and unlocked the handcuffs. Her hands flew to his back, pulling him down on top of her. She kissed him all over, whispering, "No more teasing, no more doubts. Do it. Let's do it now."

Gordo closed his eyes and guided himself inside his sweet, sweet Lizzie, who was still so open and so moist, waiting expectantly for him. His only regret was that this couldn't last longer, but he was so primed and ready that a few thrusts, a few gasps, a few guttural caveman noises and he was exploding inside the condom inside Lizzie.

Lizzie clawer his back and kissed him as she whispered "Baby…baby…" in such a sweet sexy voice he had never heard before. He hung there paralyzed as his cock continued pumping out more bodily fluids than he felt he could possible hold. At last he pulled out and fell beside Lizzie on the bed, his head spinning.

He felt Lizzie's hand on his chest, playing with the soft growth of hair there, right down to his belly. Then she brought her hand up his chest again, until it rested on the side of his face. Gently she pulled him towards her, her fingers spread against his cheek.

He smiled and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Gordo…?" she said quietly.

"Mmmm?"he replied dreamily, putting his hand on top of hers.

"I just wanted to say…uh…thanks…"


End file.
